Klatka
by Agliwa
Summary: Wiedział, że musi walczyć. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi być coś oprócz Klatki. Nagle wszystko się zmienia, zostaje uwolniony, poznaje nowy świat, który wcale nie jest mniej brutalny. Harry Potter zaginął. Nikt nie jest w stanie stwierdzić co stało się z pięcioletnim chłopcem. Jak zareaguje czarodziejski świat, gdy okaże się, że ich Wybawca od lat zmuszany jest do nielegalnych walk?
1. Chapter 1

„Klatka"

Rozdział 1. Wolność

„ _Pokaż się swojemu najgłębszemu strachowi; wtedy strach traci swoją moc, kurczy się i znika._

 _A ty jesteś wolny."_

 _ **Jim Morrison**_

Nogi zaczęły się uginać pod ciężarem ciała i ostatkiem sił utrzymywał równowagę. Łapczywie łapał każdy oddech, czuł krew spływającą po jego boku. Z trudem obserwował przeciwnika, jednak lata doświadczenia pomagały mu utrzymać resztki koncentracji. Chłopak stojący naprzeciwko szykował się do ostatniego uderzenia. Przez jego zamglony umysł przeszła szybka myśl, że tak właśnie musieli się czuć jego wcześniejsi przeciwnicy, zdezorientowani i oszołomieni. Spod opuchniętych powiek obserwował kroki przeciwnika, nie mogąc oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jego ruchy były dziwnie spowolnione, a w jego umyśle zakwitła skąpa myśl „Niech to się skończy". Adrenalina i chęć przetrwania przegoniły ją tak szybko jak się pojawiła. Zamknął oczy gdy większy i silniejszy chłopak odbił się od siatki i całym impetem swojego ciała napierał na niego. Nagle wszystko nabrało nowych barw, do jego uszu doszedł ryk tłumu, a ciało wydobyło rezerwy energii. Choć minutę wcześniej nie miał sił na porządny oddech, teraz napiął mięśnie czekając na spotkanie z drugim ciałem. Nie widział już nastolatka, nie widział przeciwnika, widział potwora wyszczerzającego zęby. Odsunął się dosłownie w ostatniej sekundzie, tłum zawył z zachwytu na jego zgrabny i płynny ruch. Nie czekał, aż przeciwnik wyjdzie z szoku. Podciął mu nogi jednocześnie uderzając w tętnice ze zwierzęcą siłą. Zdążył zauważyć błysk niedowierzania nim blask życia opuścił ciało chłopca.

Upadł na kolana spoglądając na młodą twarz. Tłum wiwatował, jego promotor krzyczał z uznaniem, waląc wielkimi pięściami o siatkę. A on klęczał koło ciała nie rozumiejąc co się z nim dzieje. Przecież nie był to jego pierwszy raz. Nie był to nawet drugi czy trzeci. Nie był wstanie zliczyć ilu ich było, nie pamiętał od kiedy bierze udział w tej farsie, nie pamiętał czy było kiedykolwiek coś innego. Jego życiem były walki, tak jak jego śmiercią będzie walka. Jednak nie dzisiaj, tego dnia znów nie mógł się poddać. Choć tego pragnął, jego umysł i ciało mu na to nie pozwoliło.

Klatka została otwarta i dwóch rosłych mężczyzn wywlekło ciało, gratulując mu kolejnej wygranej. Ktoś inny podszedł do niego i zmusił go do powstania unosząc jego zakrwawioną dłoń do góry. Tłum za wiwatował na cześć „Tancerza", walka wieczoru się zakończyła, a promotor wyszczerzył do niego żółte zęby, klepiąc jego opuchnięty policzek.

\- Mój diamencik…- wymruczał z zachwytem prosto w twarz. Nagła wściekłość zapłonęła w jego żyłach. Nie myślał, gdy jego pięść uniosła się do góry. Świadomość tego co zrobił doszła do jego umysłu dopiero, gdy dwóch ochroniarzy „szefa" rzuciło się na niego powalając go na beton. Widział jak ten ociera strużkę krwi z rozciętej wargi.

„Jestem trupem" pomyślał, ale choć minutę temu bał się śmierci teraz nie wydawała się taka straszna. Dwóch mężczyzn podniosło go z betonu, mocno wbijając swoje łapy w jego ramiona. Co było zbędnym zabiegiem, ponieważ nie miał zamiaru się wyrywać, ani napadać ponownie na promotora. Zrobił już to, na co miał ochotę odkąd tylko sięgał pamięcią.

\- Będziesz błagał o wybaczenie.- Pięść dorosłego mężczyzny trafiła prosto w lewy bok, gdzie jeszcze kilka minut temu tkwiło ostrze jego przeciwnika. Zaskomlał, a oczy wypełniły się łzami z braku tlenu, a igła wbita przez promotora w szyję zabrała mu resztki świadomości. Nie mógł zaobserwować panującej ciszy i nie był w stanie uświadomić sobie, że złamał podstawową zasadę. W miejscu publicznym podniósł rękę na właściciela, a tego się nie wybacza niewolnikom. Śmierć byłaby dla niego tylko wybawieniem więc miał zagwarantowane, że jej nie zazna.

Powrót do świadomości nie był przyjemny. W ustach miał sucho, a wszystko przez metal w ustach uniemożliwiający ich zamknięcie. Kończyny miał rozciągnięte przez łańcuchy, które w gruncie rzeczy utrzymywały jego ciało w pozycji pionowej. Próbował wydobyć z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk w efekcie z jego krtani wydobył się ni to jęk ni to zwierzęcy skowyt.

\- Śpiąca królewna się obudziła!- zaświergotał promotor i podniósł się z krzesła podchodząc do niego głośno stukając obcasami swoich pantofli.

\- I po co Ci to było? Byłeś zwycięzcą. Dostałbyś kolejną nagrodę, a tak? Chwila tryumfu była warta utraty wszystkich przywilejów? Mój mały buntowniku. Mój diamencie.- dotknął jego twarzy w parodii pieszczoty. Próbował odsunąć twarz, ale metalowy gorset na jego szyi uniemożliwiał mu jakikolwiek ruch głową. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego twarzy, która została otarta przez szorstką wielką dłoń.- Należysz do mnie. To ja Cię stworzyłem i ogromną radość sprawi mi pokazanie światu pokonanego Tancerza. A póki co korzystaj z nowych luksusów.

Zamknął oczy nie pozwalając by jego słowa raniły jego duszę. Mógł niszczyć jego ciało, mógł niszczyć jego pamięć, ale dusza i cichy głos nadziei musiał w nim pozostać. Bez głosu podpowiadającego mu każdego dnia, że jest coś więcej, coś lepszego byłby nikim. Stałby się zwierzęciem tylko nadzieja była ratunkiem jego duszy. A dusza była ratunkiem dla nadziei. Wiedział, że musi je chronić, bo jak je utraci nie będzie miał już nic. Pozwolił swojemu umysłowi oddalić się od bólu fizycznego, zatonął w ciemności i niewiedzy.

Jak długo trwały jego specjalne względy? Nie mógł tego stwierdzić. Naprzemiennie wiązali go do łańcuchów, bądź zamykali w klatce. Głodzili i zmuszali do jedzenia. Bili i leczyli. Mogło to trwać tygodnie jak również miesiące, ale czym jest czas w takim miejscu? Wystarczyłoby jakby okazał skruchę. Cały koszmar skończyłby się od razu, jednak jaka była alternatywa? Kolejne treningi, walki i morderstwo. Każdy dzień w okowach był kolejnym dniem jego wolności. I wiedział, że choć jego ciało słabnie nie mógł pozwolić na słabość ducha. Chciał wolności czymkolwiek by była.

Przyszła niespodziewanie. Z codziennego letargu wyrwał go wybuch, krzyki i wystrzały. Otworzył oczy w zaciekawieniu, strażnicy którzy mieli dzisiaj za zadanie „umilić" mu czas spojrzeli na siebie, a ich oczy wyrażały dezorientację. Obaj wybiegli z jego celi, zapominając o zamknięciu drzwi. Mógłby uciec, gdyby jego ciało nie było przywiązane do stołu. Z trudem uniósł głowę, a gdyby ktoś go teraz obserwował mógłby zobaczyć w tęczówkach coś na kształt ciekawości. Krzyki i wystrzały z każdą sekundą nabierały na sile, aż w końcu umilkły. Cisza jaką znał. Zawsze po jego wygranej publika zamierała, a teraz te grube zimne mury tłoczące w swoim wnętrzu kilkadziesiąt istnień zamarły. Zmusił swoje dłonie do walki z łańcuchami, jednak wiedział, że jest to walka z góry skazana na przegraną. Z wysuszonego gardła wydobył się krzyk bezsilności.

Cokolwiek się wydarzyło nie będzie mu dane tego obserwować. Opadł na metalowy stół, opierając policzek o zimną stal. Powrót do świadomości przywrócił ból ciała. Choć głębsze rany zagoiły się już jakiś czas temu, mięśnie piekły z wyczerpania. Plecy przeszywał pulsujący ból, pamiątka po pierwszym tatuaży wykonanym przez strażników. Najwidoczniej jego właściciel zaczął mieć nadzieję, że niedługo znów zechce stanąć do walki. Przytulony do zimnej powierzchni przyglądał się betonowej ścianie. Zastanawiał się nad powodem tego niecodziennego zamieszania i czasem kiedy strażnicy do niego wrócą.

Cisza tłukła się po jego głowie. Nie lubił jej, zawsze oznaczała śmierć. Zawsze obserwował moment, gdy jego przeciwnicy powaleni ostatecznym uderzeniem spoglądali na niego, ich oczy mętniały, a publika zamierała na ułamek sekundy. Moment, gdy dusza opuszczała ciało. Sekundy nim do publiczności docierał fakt, że walka się zakończyła. W tym czasie królowała cisza, a on mógł wręcz ujrzeć jej oślizgłe i szydercze macki. Chwila chwały dla królowej niedowierzania i zdziwienia. Pani drwiąca z niego. Bo o tuż już kolejny raz zabił, przegrał sam ze sobą. A cisza zbierała swój plon drwiąc z jego codziennego postanowienia, że tego dnia to jego oczy odpłynął. Z tego prostego powodu nienawidził ciszy, a tutaj w murach jego więzienia nigdy nie było całkowitego spokoju. Zawsze słychać było czyjś szloch, krzyk, rozmowy, nawet mysie łapki nie pozwalały jej królować. Jednak teraz ją czuł, ciszę niezmąconą nawet brzęczeniem owadów.

I jak gwałtownie nastała tak szybko uleciała. Jak w trakcie walki, gdy każdy uświadamia sobie, że to już koniec, jedni wiwatują inni klną. Tak teraz cisza przemieniła się w równomierne ciężkie kroki. Leżąc na tej płaskiej powierzchni mógł je spokojnie wyczuć. Ciekawość znów zakiełkowała. Uchylił powieki zastanawiając się czy jej zaspokojenie jest warte wypowiedzenia choć słowa. Jeśli strażnicy, przyjdą wystarczająco szybko, zada im to pytanie. Wypowie jedno zdanie, bo choć ciekawość nigdy nie doprowadziła go do niczego dobrego, nie mógłby jej nie zaspokoić. Mąciłoby to jego spokój, więc jedno pytanie jest warte swojej ceny. Pod warunkiem, że nie znudzi go czekanie na dwóch osiłków, jednak mógł śmiało stwierdzić, że ciężkie kroki były coraz bliżej. Nasłuchiwał ich z nieznanym sobie skupieniem, a gdy ucichły przy jego celi uniósł głowę. Nasłuchiwał jakichkolwiek słów, ale nic nie słyszał, ponownie zapanowała cisza. Zaraz po tym ktoś popchnął drzwi ze zbyt głośnym okrzykiem

\- Policja na ziemię!

Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze słysząc nieznane głosy. Wiedział, że policja to najgorsze co może go spotkać, był kryminalistą, cokolwiek to znaczyło. Zabijał innych chłopców, co jest złe, a oni nie będą słuchać, że nie miał wyjścia, że nie chciał. Jego ciało zamarło, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Jego położenie nie dawało wielu rozwiązań. Spojrzał na znienawidzony łańcuch oplatający jego dłonie. Tu było źle, nienawidził tego miejsca z całego serca, jednak słyszał wystarczająco wiele złego o policji, aby wiedzieć, że tam gdzie go zabiorą będzie o wiele gorzej. Złapał haust powietrza, rozpoznając pierwsze oznaki paniki. Jego zawodna pamięć przypomniała sobie chwile, gdy był zbyt mały, zbyt chudy, zbyt bezbronny na to miejsce, a wtedy panika zabierała mu resztki zdrowego rozsądku. Razy zadawane przez innych szybko nauczyły go, że panika nie pozwoli mu przeżyć. Jednak teraz nie wiedział co zrobić, był nagi, przywiązany kilkoma łańcuchami, osłabiony nie wiadomo jak długą walką z promotorem. Próbował opanować lęk, jednak jego mięśnie już drżały, a oddech grzązł gdzieś w połowie drogi.

\- Kurwa!- Usłyszał ten sam głos co kilka sekund wcześniej.- Potrzebujemy lekarza do piwnicy!

Zmrużył oczy nie rozumiejąc jego słów, ani do kogo je kierował. Walcząc z narastającą paniką z coraz większym lękiem wsłuchiwał się w zbliżające się kroki. Pierwsze co zobaczył to broń, znał ją, ale nie potrafił jej nazwać. Była długa i wyglądała na ciężką, wiele razy widział jak strażnicy ją wykorzystywali na nie posłusznych zawodnikach. Później dostrzegł mężczyznę w czarnej kominiarce i kamizelce kuloodpornej. Jakimś cudem skupienie się na broni pozwoliło mu na minimalne wyrównanie oddechu.

\- Spokojnie, oddychaj. Zaraz ktoś Ci pomoże.- Nie rozumiał dlaczego policjant mówi do niego tak spokojnie. Obserwował broń co musiało zwrócić uwagę mężczyzny.- Odłożę ją, ok? Nic Ci nie zrobimy. Pomożemy Ci. Tylko oddychaj.- obserwował jak mężczyzna odkłada na ziemię broń i ściąga kominiarkę. Przykucnął tak, że leżąc na brzuchu mógł obserwować jego twarz. Miał inną twarz niż Ci których spotykał tutaj. Miał brązowe oczy, duży nos i kilka zmarszczek, ciemne włosy oprószone kilkoma siwymi włosami. Jego spojrzenie było pewne, a oczy miały blask, który nakazywały mu spokój. Nie wyrażały obrzydzenia, wyzwania, czy oczekiwań jakie znał do tej pory.

\- Jak masz na imię?- zapytał, a chłopak obserwował w dalszym ciągu jego oczy. Nie miał zamiaru się odzywać. Już dawno nauczył się, że milczenie gwarantuje mu bezpieczeństwo.- Zdejmę Ci te łańcuchy, ok? Rozumiesz co do ciebie mówię?- zapytał majstrując przy jego bransoletach. Nie reagował, a gdy pierwszy łańcuch opadł poczuł napływającą nadzieję. Policjant zdjął po kolei łańcuch z jego lewej dłoni i nóg. Poruszył nimi sprawdzając jak bardzo ścierpły mu mięśnie przez tych kilka godzin i na jak wiele go stać w tej chwili, aby się uwolnić. Gdy i prawa dłoń została uwolniona poruszył nadgarstkami i uniósł się na ramionach.

\- Nie ruszaj się. Lekarz nie długo cię opatrzy.- Męższczyzna podszedł do niego kładąc swoją dłoń na jego. Na to czekał. Adrenalina zawsze była jego sprzymierzeńcem. Złapał jego dłoń, ściskając ją z całych sił. Napiął mięśnie dzięki czemu mógł wykonać skok. Rzucił się na policjanta całym swoim ciężarem. Obaj upadli na zimny beton, a policjant na chwilę stracił oddech. Nie na darmo nazwali go Tancerzem. Podobno nikt nie potrafił poruszać się w trakcie walki z taką gracją jak on. Dźwignął policjanta do siadu i chwilę później klęczał za nim wykorzystując jego oniemiałe ciało do obrony przed pozostałą dwójką funkcjonariuszy, którzy do tej pory stali przy drzwiach nie interweniując. Teraz celowali do niego mrucząc coś w stylu „jaki chuj?". Miał szanse. Jego mięśnie drżały od nieludzkiego wysiłku jaki wykonał i wiedział, że nie może zbyt długo zastanawiać się nad kolejnym krokiem bo zabraknie mu sił do jego wykonania. Oddychał szybciej niż kiedykolwiek, a świeżo zabliźnione rany na ciele zaczęły krwawić.

\- Nie strzelajcie!- warknęła jego żywa tarcza.- opuście broń i do kurwy nędzy nic nie róbcie!

\- Ocipiałeś?- warknął jeden z zamaskowanych gliniarzy.

\- Nie strzelajcie! Kurwa to tylko nieuzbrojony dzieciak. Nawet nas nie rozumie!

Ubodły go słowa, że jest nieuzbrojony. Mężczyzna miał rację. Nie miał na sobie nawet majtek, nie wspominając o broni. Jednak nie przeżyłby długo gdyby nie potrafił sobie poradzić w takich sytuacjach. Jednym ramieniem przycisnął szyję policjanta do swojej piersi, drugą wymacał broń przypiętą do paska spodni. Odbezpieczył ją przykładając ją do głowy policjanta.

\- Teraz już jestem uzbrojony…- mrukną zachrypniętym głosem.

\- I najwyraźniej nas rozumiesz. Odłóż broń. Chcemy Ci pomóc.- mrugnęła jego tarcza.

\- Gówno prawda. Znam Was!- Nie miał ochoty mówić, że tylko z opowieści. Jednak nawet one kazały mu się mieć na baczności. Już woli umrzeć niż zgodzić się na ich warunki.

\- Wiemy co oni Ci tu robili. Dlatego tu jesteśmy, aby Cię uwolnić.- Mruknął jeden z policjantów celujących w jego głowę.

\- Zabierzemy Cię do domu. Do rodziców. Odłóż tylko broń.- kontynuował drugi widząc niewielkie zawahanie u nastolatka.

Miał mętlik w głowie. Zaciskał palce na broni, wiedząc że nie da rady strzelić. A nawet jeśli to co dalej? Znów iskierka nadziei zapaliła się w jego głowie, jak wiele razy podczas walki, gdy chciał się już poddać i dać zabić. Cichy głosik ponownie odezwał się w jego głowie. Wolność. Rodzina. Dom. Może to są te brakujące elementy? Nieświadomy podjętej decyzji odłożył broń na ziemię odsuwając się od policjanta. Owinął ramiona wokół kolan. Poddał się. Pierwszy raz nie walczył. Tylko czy to da mu wolność? Głosik w jego głowie zachichotał złośliwie…

Witam!

Przedstawiam Wam moje opowiadanie w zamyśle miało być powiązane z życiem realnym. Jednak HP zawsze miał ogromny wpływ i po napisaniu kilku rozdziałów stwierdziłam, że główny bohater zawsze będzie powiązany z magią. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.


	2. Chapter 2

„Klatka"

Rozdział 2 „ Odnaleziony"

„W wielkim cierpieniu człowiek zamyka się w sobie jak ostryga; otwierając mu serce przemocą, pozbawiłoby się go życia."

 _ **Carmen Sylva**_

Dwóch przedstawicieli Ministerstwa Magii z dozą znudzenia pokonywała korytarze Mugolskiego szpitala. Wezwanie przyszło ich zdaniem zdecydowanie nie w porę. Mieli już kończyć swoją zmianę i udać się na zasłużoną szklaneczkę Ognistej. Niestety dziś nie było im to dane. Mieli za zadanie zbadać sprawę i wymazanie pamięci światkom. Jednak nim posprzątają bałagan muszą się upewnić, że w rzeczywistości mają do czynienia z nielegalnym użyciem magii.

Sergiusz Nicolson od dziesięciu lat współpracował z policją i mógł się poszczycić wieloma sukcesami w chwytaniu tych, którzy w niezbyt pochlebny sposób próbowali wykorzystać dar jakim niewątpliwie jest magia. Jego współpracownik był młody i niedoświadczony, ale Sergiusz szanował go za zapał i trzeźwe podejście do życia. Przejął raport od funkcjonariuszy i pobieżnie przeczytał pierwsze kilka słów.

\- Skąd podejrzenie, że należy do naszej społeczności?- zapytał zaprzyjaźnionego mundurowego. Czterdziestoletni mugol zmarszczył czoło i przeczesał gęste włosy palcami.

\- Sergiuszu od ilu lat się znamy? Jak wiele spraw razem prowadzimy? Potrafię wyczuć takich jak ty na kilometr. A ten dzieciak musi być jednym z was. Sam fakt, że przeżył w tym piekle mówi sam za siebie. Jednak jeśli potrzebujesz dowodów proszę bardzo idź i porozmawiaj z lekarzami.

\- Wolałbym zobaczyć tego szczeniaka. Jeśli masz rację jeszcze dzisiaj zrobimy z tym porządek.

\- Proszę, może ty dasz radę mu pomóc. My jesteśmy bezsilni…

Sergiusz kiwnął głową i z zainteresowaniem ruszył w kierunku sali w której znajdował się osobnik odpowiedzialny za całe zamieszanie. Z każdym krokiem utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że Tom może mieć rację. Magia była wyczuwalna, miał wrażenie jakby jego własna moc zaczynała wibrować, jedno spojrzenie na współpracownika powiedziało mu, że on także to wyczuwał.

Szpitalna sala na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym. Białe ściany, dwa łóżka z których tylko jedno było zajęte. Skulone ciało nie zareagowało na ich wejście, a urzędnik z narastającą ciekawością zbliżał się do nieruchomego ciała.

\- Witaj- powiedział spokojnie. Jednak nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł naprzeciw leżącej postaci. Poczuł mdłości, gdy zorientował się, że ma najprawdopodobniej do czynienia z dzieckiem. Pierwsze zdania z mugolskich raportów przyprawiły go o ciarki. Nienawidził zajmować się sprawami, gdzie ofiarami były dzieci.

\- Nazywam się Sergiusz Nicolson pracuję dla Ministerstwa Magii.- Powiedział mając nadzieję, że nazwa instytucji zrobi na chłopcu wrażenie. Jednak ten nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

\- Jestem taki jak ty. Nie musisz się mnie obawiać. Jestem tu po to by Ci pomóc. Jednak musisz ze mną współpracować. Jak masz na imię? - zapytał łagodnie nawet nie licząc na odpowiedź. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy spod kołdry wydobyło się ciche pytanie.

\- Co to „magia".

Sergiusz spojrzał na młodszego kolegę uświadamiając sobie, że sprawa będzie jeszcze bardziej skomplikowana. Za nic nie mógł się spodziewać, że to jedno pytanie jest dopiero początkiem. Drobne ciało poruszyło się w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Serce pracownika Ministerstwa zamarło, gdy chłopak spojrzał na niego z wypisaną ciekawością.

Sergiusz przyglądał się drobnej twarzy poznaczonej sińcami. Zielone spojrzenie domagało się odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie. Jednak pracownik Ministerstwa nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa. Jego spojrzenie utkwione było w bliźnie na czole. Bliźnie jaką znał każdy czarodziej.

Sergiusz w swoim życiu spodziewał się wszystkiego. Widział zbyt wiele złego by cokolwiek mogło go zaskoczyć. Jednak w tym momencie śmiało mógł stwierdzić, że był w szoku. Bo właśnie dziś po dziesięciu latach odnalazł się Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył.

 _Drugi rozdział krótki. Wrzucony na zachętę. Co myślicie? Rozdział 3 będzie dłuższy, ale muszę go dopracować._

 _Pozdrawiam, XYZ_


	3. Rozdział 3

Klatka

Rozdział 2

Uchylił powoli powieki z uczuciem niepokoju. Jednak nic się nie zmieniło. Nie był w żadnej klatce, nie był przykuty do ściany. Białe ściany, szafka na której stała butelka z wodą i kilka owoców. Leżał w łóżku, a przykryty był białą pościelą. Już tak dawno nie zaznawał takich luksusów. Z przyjemnością podciągnął kołdrę pod samą brodę. Nie byłby zdziwiony gdyby jego umysł stworzył iluzję spokoju i komfortu. Wiele razy po ciężkich walkach śnił o życiu jakiego nigdy nie miał. Pozwolił sobie na chwilę rozkoszy, po czym podniósł się z łóżka. Gdy adrenalina nie płynęła w jego żyłach czuł się słaby. Starał się nie okazywać cierpienia, ale fakt był taki, że tygodnie w trakcie których próbowali go złamać wyniszczyły go. Zsunął zdrętwiałe nogi z łóżka i powoli udał się do drzwi prowadzących do łazienki. Zdjął białą koszulkę i dresy odkręcając kurek z ciepłą wodę pod prysznicem. To też był luksus, którego nigdy nie miał. Pozwalał, aby woda rozgrzała jego mięśnie, za późno przypominając sobie o licznych opatrunkach. Spojrzał krytycznie na zamoczone bandaże na swoim brzuchu. Nowy świat pozbawiony przemocy był dla niego dziwaczny i obawiał się czego zażądają w zamian.

Zakręcił wodę i ręką strzepnął resztki wody z włosów. Wykorzystał jeden z ręczników do osuszenia ciała i powoli odrywał zmoczone opatrunki z nóg i rąk, na koniec odwiązał bandaż owinięty wokół brzucha. Szwy nie wyglądały zbyt dobrze, a ich liczba była trudna do zliczenia. Za pomocą wody usuną pozostałości kleju. Wytarł zaparowane lustro i przyjrzał się swojej twarzy. Miał krótko ogolone włosy koło uszu i dłuższe na czubku głowy. Jego twarz wyglądała na drobną i młodą, a zielone oczy wydawały się większe. Ostatni raz widział się w lustrze przed pamiętną walką. Ile minęło czasu? Jeśli pamięć o własnym wyglądzie go nie zawodziła to zmiany w ciele wskazywały na kilka jeśli nie kilkanaście tygodni głodówki.

Założył spodnie i koszulkę, łudząc się, że nie zauważą, że zdjął opatrunki. Uprzątnął łazienkę i opuścił pomieszczenie z większą energią niż do niej wchodził. Próbował za wszelka cenę zachowywać spokój, ale panika kryła się w jego umyśle. Delikatnie dotknął białej pościeli powracając myślami do dni gdy był pozbawiony takiego luksusu. Nie wierzył nieznajomym, gdy mówili mu, że chcą mu pomóc. Życie oparte na walce nauczyło go, że za każdy przywilej trzeba zapłacić. A on mógł odpłacić za okazaną dobroć tylko w jeden sposób i świadomość tego faktu przerażała go.

Jednak nie mógł dłużej rozmyślać nad sytuacją w której się znalazł. Cicha rozmowa przy drzwiach jego pokoju zmusiła go do ukrycia w jedynym możliwym miejscu. Pod kołdrą. Było to dziecinne zachowanie, jednak miał to daleko w poważaniu. Ukryty pod białym prześcieradłem obserwował dwie wchodzące postacie. Nie byli lekarzami, ani policjantami. Jednak na pierwszy rzut oka mógł stwierdzić, że byli kimś ważnym. Starszy i grubszy mężczyzna przysunął sobie krzesło do jego łóżka. Przypominał mu jednego ze strażników i w jego głowie zaczęły układać się puzzle. Najwyraźniej ktoś silniejszy pokonał jego Pana, a go wziął jako swój łup. Był najlepszy. Jeszcze nigdy nie przegrał. Jednak nie chciał więcej walczyć. Czegokolwiek od niego zechcą, nie wykona polecenia. A jeśli powrót do pełni sił ma zmusić go do wystartowania w klatce upewni się, że jego ciało nigdy nie wyzdrowieje.

Był wdzięczny za przybycie dwóch obcych postaci. Ich spojrzenia były tak znajome, że mglista ułuda jaką tworzyli wokół niego przez ostatnie godziny rozwiała się. Ich spojrzenia jasno mu mówiły, gdzie był i po co. Nie przekupią go lepszymi warunkami. Nie zaprzeda swojej duszy ponownie. Nie będzie zarabiał dla nich pieniędzy. Nigdy więcej nie zabije.

Bolały go te myśli, ale jeszcze bardziej ubodła go świadomość, że nie wykorzystał sytuacji do ucieczki. Nie wiedział, na co miałby się przygotować, ale przeczuwał, że było by to lepszym rozwiązaniem niż całkowite poddanie tym nieznanym osobom. Mężczyzna mówił do niego, ale ignorował jego słowa do momentu, aż nie padło jedno słowo „magia". Ciekawość zwyciężyła i uniósł głowę.

\- Czym jest „magia"?

Jego głos był zachrypnięty. Jednak był pewien, że mężczyzna go usłyszał choć nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. Zmrużył oczy zastanawiając się nad tym jednym słowem, a właściwie nad wcześniejszą wypowiedzią mężczyzny, którą mgliście rejestrował „Ministerstwo magii", „Jestem taki ja ty". Co miał na myśli ten obcy mężczyzna? Wiedział czym jest magia w książkach jednak do tej pory wydawało mu się to wymysłem pisarzy. Jednak pewność w głosie mężczyzny kazała mu sądzić, że coś w tym musi być. Jak wiele sytuacji w jego marnym życiu pozostawała niewyjaśniona. Jak wiele nocy nie przespał zastanawiając się nad tym jakim cudem potrafi zamienić wosk ze świecy w wodę. Przykładów mógłby podać wiele. Jednak nie zamierzał ich wyjawiać. Ale jeśli ten obcy mężczyzna był taki jak on, to być może wcale nie musi żyć w zamknięciu jak do tej pory uważał. Może wcale nie był dziwakiem. Przyglądał się obcemu mężczyźnie z nadzieją, że powie coś więcej, ale ten milczał. Poruszał bezgłośnie ustami, co sprawiało, że miał dość idiotyczny wyraz twarzy. Trwał w takim stanie dobrych kilka minut, aż w końcu wstał mrucząc coś o kolacji i ważnej wiadomości.

Miał w dupie jedzenie. Był zirytowany i rozczarowany nic niewyjaśniającą wizytą. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, ale jedyną drogą ucieczki były białe solidne drzwi, których nie miał jak sforsować. Przejechał dłonią po włosach, jeszcze raz analizując alternatywną drogę ucieczki. Nie posiadał niczego ostrego, żadnego sznura, ani broni. Musiał stworzyć jakąś okazję i tym razem nie spartolić sprawy. Musiał uciec i w końcu dowiedzieć się czy gdzieś są tacy jak on.

Uniósł niepewnie dłoń czując mrowienie w palcach. Jego sztuczki zawsze były proste i nie wiedział na jak wielką skale może je wykorzystać. Nigdy nie pozwolił by promotor odkrył jego prawdziwe zdolności. Bał się czym może to grozić. Jednak gdy na koniuszkach palców pojawił się mały blask wiedział, że teraz musi wykonać największą sztuczkę w życiu. Musiał stać się kimś innym...


End file.
